1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a work vehicle comprising a hydrostatic stepless change speed device for transmitting power outputted from an engine to a traveling device; and a change speed pedal mechanism for changing speeds of the hydrostatic stepless change speed device.
2. Description of the Related Art
The above work vehicle is operable to run with an operator's foot, in response to an action of a change speed pedal mechanism for changing speeds of a hydrostatic stepless change speed device.
Such a conventional work vehicle is known in e.g. JP 2001-032926A (see paragraphs 0023 to 0025, and FIGS. 1 and 2).
The work vehicle described in JP 2001-032926A includes driving front wheels and driving rear wheels, each wheel acting as a traveling device. The vehicle further includes a main clutch and the hydrostatic stepless change speed device in a running power transmission system extending from an engine to a running part having the driving front wheel and driving rear wheel. The vehicle still further includes a change speed pedal at foot of an operator area; and a linking mechanism for operatively connecting the change speed pedal and a change speed control shaft of the hydrostatic stepless change speed device.
In the above work vehicle, an implement such as a backhoe is connected to a rear position of a vehicle body, and the operator sometimes controls the implement in a rearward facing position.
In doing so, it is of advantage to effect a desired work, if the operator can move the vehicle to control the implement (e.g. effect a fine positional adjustment of the implement) with retaining his/her rearward facing position, in particular, his/her rearward seated position.
An object of the present invention is to provide a work vehicle which is operable, with a simple construction, to move the vehicle while retaining the rearward facing position.